Reality
by Florian Darko
Summary: How far would you go to be with the one you love, when all of society believes it to be wrong? What if the one you love was harmed before your eyes, but you couldn't do a thing about it? It may seem in the world that we live in, that these questions are brought to light too often. Yaoi. Sly x OC. Rated T for Strong Language, mild sexual themes, and Violence
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! Welcome to my first Fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy, and I really accept constructive criticism.  
>PS: Remember to review!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Proglogue<p>

"Alright Sly, now I'm done being patient. Who the hell do you work for?!" yelled a rather short bear

"Look, man, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be an idiot! That's not good enough... I'm going to saw off your arm! Now speak!"

"Ok, fine joker. Your daddy likes it up the ass! What do you want me to say?" said Sly laughingly. What he got in response was a hard slap across the face with a hacksaw

"Very funny. Do you think you're so smart?!"

"No! I'm tied up in a basement, a long way from home, while some fat-ass bear threatens me with a saw! So no, I guess I'm not that smart. So, now that you're done with your little rant, untie Jack and I, and I'll go without any trouble." said Sly, losing his patience. Just then, a Gray wolf came running down the stairs, followed by a rather beautiful Tigress.

"Guys, shut the hell up! The freaking neighbors are complaining! Good lord, what's going on?" yelled the Wolf

"Uh, Axel, I was finding out who this guy is." said the bear, seeming highly intimidated

"Well then Andrei, who is he?" Axel asked, extremely annoyed

"Well, uh, his name is Sly, and he's this Fox's friend over here. And if I might say so, he is a rather talkative bitch." said Andrei

"Don't call him that, you bastard!" yelled Sly angrily. Sly then got punched in the mouth by Axel. He hadn't got punched that hard... since ever. Sly spit out what seemed to be a tooth, and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"If I wanted to hear from you, then I would ask your opinion!" yelled the Wolf. "Now, Andrei, you mean to tell me, that you nearly tortured someone in my basement, so you could find out he is this guy's friend?"

"Um, boss, I-" Andrei was cut off, because just then Axel took out a revolver and pistol whipped Andrei across the face, knocking him out.

"Axel? What the hell are you doing!" yelled the tigress.

"He looked at me like I'm a piece of shit, Neyla!"

"Yeah, and so what? You probably broke his jaw!" she yelled, leaning over Andrei, and trying to see if there was anything wrong with him

Axel ignored Neyla, and leaned over Sly. "Now Sly, you're lucky that I didn't really care about that shipment that you and your Fox friend screwed up. So, if you do me one favor, I'm sure I can let you live."

"Okay... Just please untie Jack." Sly said quietly, while wiping some blood from his mouth

"Fine." when Axel untied Jack's gag, he immediately screaming for his life. "Someone help us!"

"Jack, calm down!" yelled Sly. Jack continued screaming for his life, until Axel shot Jack in the stomach.

"Jack! Jack, speak to me! Axel, you son of a bitch!" yelled Sly. Axel told Sly one last thing before he untied him.

"Go to a warehouse on Mohanet street. My contact will be waiting for you." When Sly was free, Axel raced upstairs, while Sly ran over to Jack to try and help the injured Fox. "Jack, just give me a sign that your ok!" screamed Sly

"Go Sly, I'll take care of him." said Neyla kindly. Sly was a bit hesitant, but continued up the stairs anyway, hoping that Jack would be alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Things aren't looking up for Sly and Jack at the moment. Remember to review guys! Anyway, until next time!<strong>_

_**P.S**_


	2. Arrogance

_**Well, here's chappie one! Btw, remember to review!  
>Tips and pointers are always welcome!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What the hell Bentley! Are we seriously gonna let that little hothead piece of shit into our gang?" asked Sly, pacing around<p>

"Sly, look. He's got experience, and we need another thief... for two reasons. One, I'm paralyzed, and two, Murray isn't exactly, how I should say, 'light'." replied Bentley, through his nasal voice

"W-what did you guys s-say?" asked Murray, as he walked over to Bentley, stuffing his face with a hotdog.

"Uh, nothing Murray. Just do what you usually do." said Sly, very frustrated. Without a hint, screeching was heard, and Murray was gone.

"God, I hope he doesn't get another ticket again." said Bentley

"Don't try to change the subject Bentley. Jack, or whatever his name is, has absolutely no place in our gang. I can't last two minutes with that little shit in the room! All he talks about is cars, and how big his abs are. It gets annoying as fuck, I'll tell you what. To top it off, he doesn't respect me, or you for that matter!" yelled Sly, on the verge of breaking something

"Wait, Sly, don't tell me you don't want him in the gang for your own selfish reasons? And, why do you feel the need to curse so much?"

"Shut up Bentley, I don't have time for your bullshit." growled Sly, as he stormed out of the kitchen into his bedroom. Once he got inside, and was sure his door was locked, he fell onto his bed, and buried his face into the pillow, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Why does it have to be him to join?" Sly thought. The thief thought about going and apologizing to Bentley, but he realized that it was no use. The turtle held on to grudges more often than not. Sly finally just thought about going to the gym and blowing off some steam while he was there.

* * *

><p>Sly entered the gym, nodding a hello to the attendant, and walking towards the weights. But, guess who was there. Jack the fox of all people. Sly immediately turned around, not wanting to meet the arrogant fox again, but it was too late. Jack already saw Sly and was calling his name. Before Sly could even turn around, Jack was standing right in front of him. Jack was about an inch taller than Sly. He wasn't much bigger than Sly, but he had a rather large muscle mass. "So, what brings you here today ring tail?" asked Jack, in his usual cocky tone.<p>

"What business is it of your's, shit head. And I was just about leaving. I don't appreciate your arrogant attitude by the way, your highness." replied Sly, a bit annoyed

"Ooh, the cat has claws. Whats next, are you going to cute me to death?" Jack asked, in a mocking voice

"Shut the hell up Jack, before I do something I'm going to regret."

"And what would that be Sly? What are you going to do, blind me with pepper spray?" Sly finally had enough of Jack, and threw a fast punch towards Jack's face. When his fist made contact, Jack fell back, and slammed his head on the floor. Jack then sprung up almost instantly, and kicked Sly in the temple, almost knocking him out. Jack was going in for a punch, when Sly dodged it and gave him an uppercut, obviously knocking him out. He proceeded to kick Jack across the face, causing his mouth to ooze blood. Sly realized what he did, and decided that he would have to bring Jack to his hideout. Sly then picked up Jack, flung him over his shoulder, and Sly began to slowly make his way towards his car, being weighed down by Jack. He laid Jack down in the back seat, then got in the drivers seat and started the car.

* * *

><p>"Sly, why couldn't you keep your freaking anger down?!"<p>

"Well I'm sorry Bentley, but maybe if he didn't act like a son of a bitch all the time, all of this could have been avoided." replied Sly. Bentley muttered something under his breath, then spoke.

"Sly, can you carry him down into the basement? I have to take a look at him."

"Fine." Sly hesitantly replied, then picked up Jack, and carried him down a flight of stairs, and laid him down on a makeshift operating table. Sly put his hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry Jack." He was surprised at his words, then slapped himself. "What am I saying, good riddance if he doesn't make it." Sly thought.

While Sly walked upstairs, he lingered with a certain thought about Jack, trying to push it away.


	3. Thanks

_**Hello! Well, here's chapter 2!  
>Mind dropping a few reviews? xD<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sly's POV:<strong>

I awoke with a horrible headache. My ears were roaring and I felt like I was gonna hurl. I stumbled out of bed, then slowly walked towards my bathroom. I leaned over the toilet, gagged a few times, then finally threw up. I felt a bit better, though I still had a migraine, or I think it's called that. I got up, then opened the pills cabinet. Fortunately Bentley was a hypochondriac, who had a whole stash of medicine. I found the migraine pills, popped open the lid, and ate a few pills. I didn't even care about swallowing them, or how many I took. I just felt like shit and I wanted it to stop. After standing for what seemed to be a while, I collapsed onto the bathroom floor.

"Bentley! Murray!" I called weakly, but no one answered. I kept screaming until I heard footsteps walking towards the bathroom. And guess who it was... Jack.

"What do you want you bastard?" asked Jack angrily

"I c-can't get up." I muttered helplessly. It was almost a whisper

"Boo freaking who. Maybe if you didn't give me this shiner, I would be more concerned." said Jack, pointing to his black eye

"I-I'm sorry Jack... I shouldn't have done that... Do you accept my apology?" I said as I trailed off. I really didn't mean it, but oh well...

"Alright, fine. I accept your lame ass apology. Now to get you out of here." said Jack, as he lifted me off the floor. He carried me bridal style into my room, which I didn't object to at the moment... because, well, I wasn't in a position to do that. I kind of enjoyed it actually... He laid me down on my bed, and sat down on the chair facing my bed, watching me.

"You can go Jack."

"Seeing that Bentley and Murray are out, and you are still pretty damn sick, I guess I can't go. I'll have to watch ya for today. Not that I like this at all - It's a royal pain in the ass, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you... not that it's personal of course." Jack said arrogantly

"Jack, I'm fine. Really. You can go, and do whatever it is you do."

"You sure?"

"Yes Jack, I'm sure."

"Well, just holler if you need anything." Jack said as he walked out of the room

"Wait Jack!"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Well, yeah." Jack replied sheepishly, and I thought I could detect the smallest blush on his face before he turned and left. After I was sure Jack was gone, I let the pills work their magic, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>I was awoken again, this time by Jack. He was gently shaking me, and when I turned to face him, he started talking.<p>

"Sly, I heard you sleep-talking, or more like sleep-yelling. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Hey, why are you still here?" I asked him

"Well, apparently I'm the newest member of the Cooper Gang now." he replied triumphantly. Those words startled my whole being. Jack being in the cooper gang? That's absurd! I almost sprang out of bed when I heard him say that. I was too weak to move a muscle though, so I just accepted it as it was.

"And, while I'm here, until I get a bed of my own, Bentley told me to sleep in a sleeping bag in your room." said Jack nervously

"Oh, fuck! Why my room?" I yelled

"Jesus Sly, I'm sorry. I'll find somewhere else I guess."

"No, it's fine. At least it's not permanent." I said, still mad, but it wasn't the end of the world.

"Alright, great. I'll get set up in here now. And by the way, Bentley is gonna be gone with Murray for a while. Apparently they're doing a deal type thing that I'm not supposed to know about it. They'll be back in two days."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know. And what time is it?" I asked

"About seven pm."

"I slept that long!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." replied Jack charmingly, as he went off to get his belongings.

Hmm, what did I do to deserve this? A room with Jack of all people. I guess it's not the worst thing possible, but it's still annoying as hell.

**Jack's POV:**

As I carried back my stuff to Sly's room, I had a few conflicting thoughts about that handsome raccoon. Wait, snap out of it Jack! Your not gay! Your a ladies man, and don't forget it. I finally reached Sly's room, and got into my usual character.

"So, where do I put the sleeping bag?" I asked

"You can put it next to my bed" Sly said. I set down my backpack next to the door, and laid down my sleeping bag. I took off my shirt, and pants, and was just left with my boxers on, and for a moment I thought Sly had taken a gander at me. I slowly got down into my sleeping bag, and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried.

**Sly's POV:**

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed hours. Then I heard thunder. Thunder, the thing that I hate. Thunder... the thing everybody hated at least once... but everyone usually outgrows it. I let out a small yelp, and began to almost cry into my pillow. I've been scared of thunder since... forever. It kept booming like a shotgun that just wouldn't stop. I cried harder, trying not to wake Jack. Then, I felt like someone came in bed next to me, but I didn't look over my shoulder. A warm arm wrapped around me, and I found it easier to go to sleep and all my worries vanished. I didn't care who was next to me, I just felt safe. Then, it felt as if whoever was next to me was starting to get out of my bed, but I yelped again, and they seemed to stay.

* * *

><p>I awoke, and found Jack awake already, staring out of my window.<p>

"Thanks Jack."

"Don't mention it."


	4. Fighting Again

**_Here's chappie four!  
>Remember to review!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sly's POV:<strong>

I continued to stare at Jack for a while, lost in thought. Why had he done that for me? I thought he hated me... oh well, it probably meant nothing. Why would a guy like Jack care for me?

**Jack's POV:**

I continued to stare out of the window for a while, lost in thought. Why had Sly let me do that? I thought he hated me... oh well, it probably meant nothing. Why would a guy like Sly care for me?

**Sly's POV:**

"Hey Jack, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked nervously

"You know what Jack. Don't play dumb."

"Um - I - I just got so tired of your bitching and crying, and I thought that would make you shut up." Jack said, trying to look for an answer

"Oh, that explains it." I said sarcastically

"Don't be a smart ass Sly. What, you thing I did that because I 'cared'?"

"I just thought that-" I said, getting cut of by Jack

"You thought that what?"

"Nothing, you insensitive prick." I said, as I stormed out of the room. Why did Jack have to act like that? I know, or at least I _think, _that deep down, Jack cares for me.

"Sly, wait! I didn't mean it!" Jack called, trying to get me to stay. But it would take more than his bullshit apology for me to actually forgive him. As I was walking down the steps, I heard thudding coming near me, and then I saw Jack.

"What do you want?" I asked miserably

"I want to settle this Sly. What I did last night meant absolutely nothing, alright? I'm not a queer or anything if you think that."

"Of course I know you're not gay Jack! (or at least I think that he's not gay) You could just act like less of an asshole!"

"Look Sly, I don't feel any shame, and I wont apologize for the things I said. What, you want to fight it out? Cuz I'll do it. Right here, right now Sly." he said, trying to provoke me.

"What Jack, you want me to beat your little ass like I did last time?" I said, trying to get a response. What I received in response though, was not not a sentence, a word, but a fist to the jaw. I stumbled back, fell down the stairs, and faceplanted on the ground.

"God dammit Jack! I think you broke my nose!" I yelled out of pure anger

The fox came running down the steps, and at the last moment, I lifted myself off the ground, and kicked him in the gut. It didn't do much though. All he did was grunt, and stagger back a little bit.

"What, is that all you got, pup?" Jack taunted.

I wiped some blood from my nose, and got back into the action. Jack wildly swung at me, but I blocked his arm, and punched him quickly in the cheek. Again, that didn't do much, for he heel kicked me in my gut, and that really hurt. Like, on a scale of one to ten, twenty fucking thousand. I flopped back onto the ground. The room was spinning, and the last thing I saw was Jack leaning over me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if it's a bit bad, I lost some inspiration. But I will be sure to make the next chapter much better. By the way, I got the inspiration for the fight scene from Sherlock Holmes. Well, till next time!<strong>_


	5. Confession

**_**_Here's Chapter five fellas! Or Chapter four, if you don't count the prologue. Well, never mind. I hope you enjoy! Also, if you guys get a bit annoyed with the POV switching, just tell me in the reviews.  
>Reviews are always appreciated.<em>**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sly's POV:<strong>_

I had glimpses of what was above me, and I heard bits and fragments of what seemed to be Bentley, Murray, and Jack. I couldn't recall much though.

"What did you do to Sly?!" Screamed Murray

"Murray, Bentley, I'm so sorry. I never meant that to happen, honest! I know that this all sounds like bullshit, but please, just believe me!" Jack said, with tears in his eyes. He was strangely looking right at me. I never thought that such a 'strong' guy like Jack would ever cry in his life, especially over me.

"I don't care what you say Jack! No matter what you meant by doing this to him, you still did it! Go away you stupid Fox! Sly was right about you! And if I see you back here-" it felt like Bentley trailed off, and I was going deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I awoke in our basement, on top of Bentley's operating table. I slowly rose, then proceeded to walk towards the mirror. I looked horrible. Not the kind of horrible that you feel after a hangover, or the kind of horrible you feel when you only get an hour of sleep. I don't know how to put it... How about this; I felt horribly terrible. There, that should describe it. Well, anyway, I had bags under my eyes, my hair was ruffled out of place, and my mouth was dryer than the Sahara Desert times ten. Then I remembered Jack... I should be mad at him for putting me in this state, and believe me I was, but there was something about him that made me somewhat forgive him. I wanted to talk to him... I wanted to just speak to him. I can't deny it anymore, and I can't keep myself from believing it. I love you Jack Vega... I love you so much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV:<strong>

I felt horrible for what I did to Sly... but he asked for it. You know what, the little shit isn't dead. I really could care less... oh, who am I kidding - I haven't got an ounce of sleep since what I did to Sly. I love that amazing raccoon, but I'm too much of a coward to show it... I made a complete lie of myself just to fit in! All the flashy cars, all the women I've been with, it was all just a lie to fit in with the rest of the 'normals' in society... What's wrong with me? Why is this so hard? Why couldn't I be straight like everyone else? And to think I actually had a chance with Sly... Sly isn't gay... I know he isn't... plus, he's sorta with Carmelita, so my chances are zero to none. I think I _should _go. It would be better for me and Sly, and I think he would be a whole lot happier and safer if I wasn't around.

* * *

><p><strong>Sly's POV:<strong>

As I walked up the stairwell from the basement, I wondered how I would talk to the fox that I was so dearly in love with. When I reached upstairs, I heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. I started pacing towards it, and I slowly opened the door. There I saw Jack, sitting on the bathroom floor, and crying like a child. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately got up and tightly wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I love you Sly." he said, his voice breaking up. I almost collapsed, but he held me so close, that it wouldn't have made a difference.

"I love you too, Jack." I said, and began to cry into his shoulder. "I love you so much." At that moment, I didn't care what would happen to me. As long I was with Jack, I would be happy. If the world would fall apart, and I could spend my last minutes in his arms, I wouldn't care. I loved Jack Vega.

I loved him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you guys think? I know I made it a bit mushy, but I thought it was kinda cute too. Well, I hope you enjoyed guys!<strong>_


	6. Making it Work

_**Here's Chapter six. By the way, if you readers want to submit an OC, feel free to do so, because at the moment, I need a few of them for later chapters. If you do submit an OC, they have to be a Villain. Well, enough of my blabbing. On to the story!  
>Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"W-What? Wait, Sly, this doesn't make any sense!" Bentley screamed<p>

"Bentley, this is how it's going to be from now on... I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I love Jack." Sly said, holding Jack's hand. Jack didn't say anything, but just had a hopeful expression on his face as he looked at Bentley and Murray.

"Well Sly, if this is who you are - then who are we to change you? Your still our good'ole ring tail, right Bentley?" Murray said cheerily, always his usual giddy self

"Right." Bentley muttered under his breath. Sly didn't expect to receive such a great reaction from Bentley and Murray, more or less. Murray didn't seem to care much, but that turtle looked a bit steamy.

"Bentley, you all right?" asked Jack

"I'm fine, ok!" Bentley yelled, as he rolled himself out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Murray stated, as he went after Bentley

"So..." Sly said, being left in the room with just Jack. "That went well."

"You know damn well that it was horrible. Did you see how Bentley reacted? I swear to god, I never expected to see that side of him." Jack replied, in his usual suave voice. Sly leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, how are we going to make this work?"

"Don't worry, we'll do it somehow. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine." Jack replied, as he kissed his lovers forehead. "Look, Sly, I've been thinking about this for a long time... what's your relationship with Carmelita? It just bothers me to think that you are rather, _'friendly', _with her." Jack said slowly

"Look, Jack, that was nothing... I didn't mean anything of what I felt for her. All it was, at the most, was a little school boy crush. I'm over it now Jackie, I promise."

"Alright Sly, I believe you. And I thought I told you not to call me that!" Jack said playfully

"Fine. And I thought I told you to stop flexing all the god damn time. You keep doing it though, and it's pretty annoying!" Sly replied happily

"Hey, your just jealous because I look better than you -" Jack was interrupted as Sly pinned him down on the couch, their bodies close together

"What was that?-" but, Sly was then interrupted, as Jack pressed his lips to Sly's. Sly collapsed on top of Jack, and they both held each other as they kissed passionately for quite some time. But, unfortunately, their bliss was cut short, as knocking was heard on the door. Sly rose up, then without a word, headed for the door. He opened the door, then was met by a burly looking policeman; a bulldog, who had a few extra pounds on him.

"Can I help you officer?" asked Sly casually

"Yes, actually you can. I would like you two fucking queers to calm it down. The normal people in the neighborhood saw you through the window." the cop replied angrily. Sly was completely shocked by the comment, but Jack got up, ran towards the door, and tackled the dog to the ground.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" screamed Sly, but Jack didn't answer. He just pounded his fists into the cops face, staining his knuckles with blood.

"Who do you think you're talking to, you piece of shit! Why can't you hypocrites treat us like equals!" Jack screamed, as he continued to punch the cop. Finally, Sly pulled Jack off the Policeman, and took him inside. Sly shut the door, closed the drapes, then began his rant.

"What the fuck are you doing Jack! That guy is a cop! And probably twenty other people saw you!"

"Did you hear what he said to us?! I've been taking shit from people all my life, and now I'm fed up with it!" Jack yelled, as he rubbed his sore knuckles.

"But that's a cop! A person who can put you away! Do you have any common sense, at all?! You go to prison for shit like this!" Sly yelled, as he paced around the room

"You know what, screw him. When that son of a bitch comes to, I'm going to brake by hands over his face." Jack said calmly

"You're too late. The ambulance is here already. Pretty fast response time." Sly replied, as he pulled the drapes apart to see through the window. There were a few officers outside, and a medic. They talked to each other, and then pulled the bulldog onto a stretcher, and put him in the ambulance. They all cleared out surprisingly, and Sly walked up to Jack. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Jack... please don't do anything like that again." Sly whispered

"Okay... I won't." Jack replied. Sly pulled away from him, then fell on the couch, and buried his face in his hands.

"Sly, what's wrong?" asked Jack

"How are we going to be together, with people like that? How are we going to make this work?" asked Sly, almost crying

Jack sat down next to Sly, and held him tightly. "Sly, we can do it. I promise, things will work out fine." Jack said, as he kissed Sly. Sly returned the kiss, and they sank into each other's arms.

"We'll make it work Sly... I promise." Jack whispered next to Sly's ear

"I know Jack... I love you."

"I Love you too."

_- From the Author: Hey guys, to keep the rating as it is, let's just say that Sly and Jack did something that usually married couples do in the privacy of their bedrooms. Well, I hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Coming Out

**_Sorry about the month long update. I have no excuses. I've just been lazy. Well, I hope you enjoy!  
><em>**_**Reviews are always appreciated.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Jack's POV<strong>_

I didn't know how I would tell my folks about me. I was already excluded from the community for not having a southern accent, and not being on the football team, and not having a girlfriend, and not going to to church or town hall meetings or any of that bullshit. I stared at my mother and father, on the verge of tears.

"Mom, Dad, I don't know how to say this. But, before I do, you have to promise me something." I stated, my voice shaking

"Oh come on son, you'll always be our boy. Now, what do you want to tell us?" my father asked casually. My mother seemed to be a bit worried about me though, for she stared at me with an uncertain hope in her eyes. I didn't speak, then my dad asked again.

"Is it something about a girl Jack? We're men, we can talk about this." my dad said, breaking the awkward silence

"Something like that..." I replied, almost a whisper

"Well, spit it out. We don't got all day here." My mother said, very unusual of her

I mustered up all the courage I could get. Considering the town I lived in, filled with homophobic rednecks, I could get beaten, or killed. I didn't care though. I was who I was. I got up from my chair, and stared out the window longingly. I finally spoke.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gay."

"W-What? No!" My dad screamed, getting out of his chair. My mother just buried her head into her hands, and sobbed. I turned around, and saw my dad grimacing at me. He looked as if he were about to explode.

"You fucking faggot! Get out of my house right now! And I don't want to see you again, you hear me!" My father yelled at the top of his lungs, as he grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me out of our house. When we reached outside, he threw me on the asphalt driveway, and spit at me. I don't remember crying so hard in my life. I just held myself like a little child, crying onto the ground. It felt like years before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a rather dashing fox, staring at me with undisguised concern in his eyes.

"You alright?" he asked, in a rather high pitched voice

"I'm fine. Get away from me, Phillip." I said, as I got up from the ground, brushing dirt off my shoulders

"Look, I heard the argument Jack... and I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Phillip said, as he decreased the space between us. I stepped a little bit backwards, very nervously

"Your coming off a little strong Phil." I replied, avoiding eye contact with him

"Am I? Well, I know you have feelings about me Jack. Don't deny it. Especially now, considering the circumstances."

"Now, If I say I love you, throw caution to the wind and let the chips fall where the fall, and you are lying to me, I'm gonna die."

"I'm not lying to you Jack. I love you."

* * *

><p>Those seven months I had with Phillip were the best months of my life. Yes, we did get the ocasional death threat, but that didn't matter to us. But, unfortunately, things didn't work out the way we had planned. One day, when Phil was at a gas station, a couple of guys recognized him. He got a tire iron to the face, broke his collar bone and both of his legs, cracked four ribs, and fractured his skull. He died in the hospital later that day.<p> 


End file.
